Regreso del Pasado
by Cat2Woman
Summary: Después de siete años, la Capitana Amelia recibe la visita de un viejo amigo. Pero, por desgracia, las cosas han cambiado bastante.
1. Llegada a Montresor

Se encontraba en el muelle, con la vista fija en un punto; aquel punto en el que hace ya casi dos años la había visto… después de tanto tiempo.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Aquel hombre pensativo, el cual era alto, fornido y de aspecto reacio traía una gabardina negra a juego con su sombrero. El frío característico de diciembre los obligaba a protegerse.

"Arrow" gritó un hombre a lo lejos, obligándolo a volver a la realidad "¿Qué tal si nos echas una mano?"

"Claro, voy para aya" dijo sacándose las manos de las bolsas y caminando hacia el tipo, quien sacaba algunas cajas del barco que al parecer los había llevado hasta ahí.

"Muy bien amigos" gritó el capitán" es todo. Hay que descansar y recuerden, Zarpamos pasado mañana. Buen trabajo" y el pequeño grupo que se encontraba frente a él comenzó a dispersarse.

Efrán Arrow dio un último vistazo a aquella banca frente a la cual, hace dos años, viejos recuerdos lo empezaron a ahogarlo.

Se dirigió a una posada que sus compañeros le habían recomendado: Benbow. Decían que el servicio era excelente, la comida deliciosa y que la propietaria era una dama muy agradable.

Llegó al lugar justo cuando caía la noche. En el interior se encontraban unas pocas personas despidiéndose. Su entrada fue completamente ignorada, a excepción de la señora que se encontraba detrás de una barra cubierta de elegantes mosaicos azules.

"Buenas noches" saludó una mujer alta, delgada y de ojos azules. Traía un vestido beige y su cabello se encontraba cubierto, detalla que se veía recompensado por su cautivadora sonrisa. Inmediatamente supuso que ella era la propietaria "¿en que puedo ayudarlo?"

"Buenas noches" contesto él cortésmente mientras se quitaba el sombrero "necesito una habitación".

"¡Desde luego!" Arrow se percató de que la mujer se colocaba un mandil blanco a la vez que gritaba hacia la cocina "BEN¿puedes venir un momento?"

Tan veloz como un rayo salió el robot de la cocina y se paró frente a la dueña del lugar.

"¿Me llamo jefa?" dijo llevando su mano derecha a su ceja (haciendo un saludo militar). Arrow esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la aparente locura de este personaje.

"Si BEN, por favor dale una mesa al caballero y toma su pedido".

"A la orden señora Hawkins" contestó efusivamente el androide

"¡Oh no señora!" se apresuró a decir cuando el robot se dirigía a una mesa junto a la ventana "Le agradezco mucho, pero el cansancio me vence. Temo quedarme dormido sobre el plato" agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No se preocupe, entiendo. Acompáñeme, por favor" dijo a la vez que tomaba una llave del estante detrás de ella.

Conforme subían las escaleras, la luz iba extinguiéndose. La dama se detuvo en la puerta con el número 23 para a continuación abrirla.

"Esta será su habitación" se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre, el cual entró para darle un vistazo al lugar

"Muchas gracias, señora"

No hay de que. Por cierto, soy Sara Hawkins. Que pase muy buenas noches" dijo y salió de la habitación

"Hawkins" pensó Arrow "ese apellido me es familiar".

Se encontraba recostado en la cama, con las manos detrás de la almohada y la vista fija en el techo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar a aquella mujer. Era algunos años menor que él, pero eso no le quitaba lo especial. Sintió "algo" por ella desde el momento en que la conoció y se sintió tremendamente complacido cuando le dijeron que sería su compañero en los viajes.

Esa mujer alta, delgada y con un porte tan majestuoso. Su cabello marrón y esa voz inconfundible lo derretían, y que decir de ese lunar y esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. No sabía como fue o en que momento comenzó a crecer ese sentimiento.

"Amelia" se repetía una y otra vez. No podía sacarla de su cabeza.

Se levanto, fue hacía el pequeño armario de la habitación y de un bolsillo de la gabardina sacó un papel doblado por la mitad. Lo extendió con cuidado y lo miró: era un retrato en el que se encontraban una mujer un poco joven de ojos azules y a su lado una pequeña niña de cinco años, ambas rubias y felinitos, solo que la pequeña tenía unos alegres ojos castaños.

Eran su esposa Ángela y la hija de ambos, Feliscia. Esa pequeña lo era todo para él¡la quería más que a nada en el mundo! Pero en cuanto a su esposa… no estaba seguro. Ella lo amaba con locura y la forma en que lo miraba era la prueba. Él adjudicaba su matrimonio a ese miedo tonto de verte viejo y sin pareja que hace escoger con la cabeza lo que le corresponde al corazón. Lo pero del caso es que ella lo sabía y aún así seguía ahí, apoyándolo en todo momento.

Se molestó por la situación en la que tenía a esa maravillosa mujer y decidió que al día siguiente buscaría a Amelia.

Guardo la fotografía y regresó a la cama. Cerró sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormido.


	2. Sueño Tormentoso

**SUEÑO TORMENTOSO**

La señora Hawkins se acercó a retirar los platos del desayuno.

"Buenos días" saludó ella con una sonrisa "¿Cómo durmió?"

"De maravilla, señora Hawkins".

"¿Va a volver hoy?"

"Si. Mañana sale mi barco".

"Esta bien, aquí lo estaremos esperando" y se alejó con la bandeja llena de platos sucios.

No le agradaba mentir, menos a personas tan gentiles como la señora Hawkins. La verdad era que no había descansado debido a ese sueño recurrente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_**Flash Back**_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A mitad del viaje tuvieron que hacer una parada de emergencia: habían atravesado una horrible tormenta y el mástil estaba muy dañado. Arribaron a Montresor y debido a que reparar el mástil llevaría algo de tiempo, Arrow decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el puerto. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que apenas se fijó cuando chocó con una mujer.

"¡Ten más cuidado!" le reprochó ella brevemente para Luego retomar su camino. Al parecer llevaba mucha prisa.

Fue entonces cuando se percató: ese uniforme azul le pareció muy familiar, al igual que ese caminar y ese cabello, e incluso ese perfume. ¡Era ella, la Capitana Amelia! Después de tres años sin verla, le pareció una hermosa coincidencia.

La siguió con la vista sin atreverse a alcanzarla, pero entonces ella se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de una banca en la cual se encontraban sentados cuatro pequeños niños.

Cuando Arrow se disponía a ir hacía ella se paró en seco; los cuatro niños corrieron a los brazos de Amelia, quien se agachó para recibirlos. A continuación, un tipo se acercó a ella y después de besarla en los labios ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Arroz lo reconoció inmediatamente: era el Dr. Delbert Doppler, quien financió el viaje al Planeta del Tesoro. Sintió un profundo odio hacia él, pero al ver esas miradas indecibles de amor que se dirigían, no los culpó por haberse enamorado.

Fueron quizás solo un par de minutos, pero a él le pareció una vida. No se fijó en que momento se perdieron entre la multitud de gente, pero igual, no quería saber nada más.


	3. Golpe de Suerte

**GOLPE DE SUERTE**

El día parecía perfecto. Mientras caminaba por una concurrida calle pensaba en como haría para localizar la casa de los Doppler, donde seguro la localizaría (aun no olvidaba lo mucho que molestaba a Amelia viajar semanas antes de navidad, debido a los inconvenientes que provocaban las fechas, por lo que a veces adelantaba el trabajo para estar libre en esas fechas).

Aún no podía creer como la intrépida Capitana Amelia había contraído matrimonio con alguien tan pasivo como Doppler. Claro, no negaba que a veces se podía encontrar aventuras fascinantes en los libros pero…

"¡Eso es!" Recordó que un poco más atrás había una librería y quizás ahí podrían darle algo de información (esperaba que el que fuera un reconocido astrofísico le ayudara), así que volvió y entró al lugar.

"Buenos días, caballero" le dijo un tipo de lentes, alto y fornido "¿en que puedo servirle?"

"Disculpe" dijo algo desconcertado "¿tiene idea de en donde puedo localizar al Dr. Doppler?" se maldijo mentalmente. La pregunta le pareció muy estúpida.

"Mmmm¿Doppler¿Delbert Doppler?" preguntó el hombre.

-Si, él.

-¡Claro!-y mostró una enorme (muy enorme) sonrisa y camino hacia el mostrador-es un viejo amigo. Si gusta puedo darle su dirección.

-Se lo agradecería infinitamente.

El hombre escribió rápidamente la información en un pedazo de papel, pero cuando Arrow extendía la mano para tomarlo, el dueño de la librería se detuvo y lo miró con cautela. "¿Para que lo busca?".

"En realidad busco a su esposa. Soy un viejo compañero de la Armada" contestó Arrow algo sorprendido por la reacción del hombre.

"¡Ah, a la Capitana! Aquí tiene" y le entregó el papel.

Arrow leyó la dirección. Sentía que las manos le temblaban, no sabía si de emoción o de nervios. "Muchísimas gracias" y salió del lugar. Inmediatamente comenzó a pedir indicaciones.


	4. Encuentro Inesperado

**Encuentro Inesperado**

Le tomó cerca de media hora encontrar la… mansión de los Doppler. Llevaba ya unos quince minutos parado frente a la reja, sin atreverse a tocar. ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera¿Qué pensaría ella? O peor aun¿Qué pensaría su esposo? Por una de las ventanas pudo ver a una niña de cabello oscuro. El estomago se le encogió. Le dolía verla felizmente casada, pero le sorprendió verla convertida en madre. Recordó a su adorada Feliscia, lo que provocó que de un momento a otro una pequeña y débil sonrisa se vio en su rostro. Miró lo enorme que era la casa, así como el jardín. "De seguro esto le encanta a Amelia" y sin valor para llamar a la puerta se alejó.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a Benbow recordó el momento en que conoció al Dr. Doppler. Le pareció una buena persona: inteligente, humilde, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y muy agradable. Era el hombre perfecto para Amelia y estaba seguro e que él la cuidaría y amaría como solo ella lo merece.

Subía por una calle algo desolada cuando creyó escuchar algo. Agudizó el oído, pero no sucedió nada. Siguió caminando cuando escucho una voz de mujer que al parecer peleaba con alguien. Corrió hasta la esquina y al voltear a la derecha vio un par de figuras: una femenina y otra de un hombre, el cual trataba de arrebatarle el bolso. Inmediatamente Arrow fue para auxiliar a la mujer.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la escena vio como el tipo abofeteaba a su contrincante y la tumbaba en el suelo, acto que lo molestó aun más.

"¡Hey¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?" gritó furioso a la vez que tomaba el bolso robado. "¿Tu mamá no te enseñó que a una dama no se le golpea?"

"Yo no tuve mamá" contesto el sinvergüenza.

"Bueno, tu papá" repuso Arrow dándole que dejó al sujeto comiendo tierra.

"Tampoco tuve" dijo el ladrón tratando de defenderse.

"Entonces tendré que enseñarte yo" y le dio un par de golpes en la cara.

El tipo se levantó como pudo y corrió a más no poder. Arrow se dio media vuelta para ayudar a la dama. "¿Se encuentra bien, señorita" dijo tendiéndole la mano.

"Estoy bien, muchas gracias. Y tomaré lo de señorita como un cumplido" soltó la mano de su rescatador y lo miró a la cara. Ambos quedaron estupefactos.

"¿Efrán¿Efrán Arrow?" preguntó inspeccionándolo "¡Eres tu!" y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

"Si Amelia, soy yo" dijo más que contento.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" y le dio un fuerte abrazo que, desde luego, fue correspondido.

Se soltaron y Amelia dio unos pasitos hacia atrás mientras se secaba las lágrimas. "No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo Sr. Arrow que…"

Un horrible silencio los abrumó, ambos se miraron con tristeza. Amelia bajó la cabeza por lo que su amigo quiso de cambiar el tema. "Pero mírate. Te ves más radiante que nunca, y ¿Qué decías sobre un cumplido?"

Amelia sonrió algo ruborizada.

"No importa" dijo Arrow y le entregó el bolso.

Vaya que si había cambiado: traía una falda de tablones negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y un saco del mismo color que le caía en la cadera. En lugar de aquellas botas altísimas llevaba unas zapatillas del color del traje. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención (al menos de todos aquellos que la conocieron varios años atrás) era la expresión de su rostro: ahora lucía dulce, cariñosa y esa sonrisa daba confianza a cualquiera. Sin duda alguna la maternidad le sentó de maravilla.

"Tienes tiempo" preguntó su amiga "puedo invitarte a comer. Quiero que me cuentes como llegaste hasta aquí" Y comenzaron a caminar. "Podemos ir a Benbow" señaló el lugar que desde ese punto ya era visible, "es la posada de una amiga¿recuerdas a Jim Hawkins, el chico del Planeta del Tesoro?" hablaba tan rápido y sin pausa alguna que ni siquiera respiraba. "Bueno, pues esa posada es de su madre, una mujer muy agradable, aunque a veces…"

"Amelia" interrumpió Arrow "basta".

"Lo siento" sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Se de que lugar me hablas, me hospedo ahí"

"¿En verdad¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!" dijo un poquito molesta.

"Es que no me dejaste" trató de calmarla.

Amelia lo miró algo desconcertada. "Entonces ¿solo estas de pasó?"

"Si. El barco en el que vengo sale mañana por la tarde"

"¿Y cuando llegaste?" le preguntó mientras que entraban a la posada.

"Llegué ayer por la noche. Hoy entregan toda la carga que traemos" dijo a la vez que invitaba a Amelia a sentarse en una mesa junto a la ventana.

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Amelia?" pero su compañera tenía la vista fija en la mesa "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Por qué no me buscaste?" dijo con cierto de de tristeza en la voz.

Ahora fue Arrow quien bajó la mirada. "No quería molestarlos" contesto en voz baja.

Amelia elevó la mirada rápidamente. "Efrán" él la miró a los ojos "me casé" dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisita.

"Lo se, Amelia" contesto muy serio.

"Con Delbert Doppler¿lo recuerdas? El tipo del…"

"Mapa del Tesoro. También lo se".

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Amelia quiso cambiar de tema, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo "Y¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?" se aventuró a preguntar.

"No estoy muy seguro" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "solo se que sobreviví al agujero negro (**_N/A:_** no se si eso sea posible, pero ustedes síganme la corriente). Cuando desperté me encontraba en Tiamus recibiendo atención médica. Luego conseguí trabajo en un barco en el que gano muy bien".

"Valla" dijo Amelia, quien escuchaba atentamente y con una gran sonrisa "entonces se puede decir que te ha ido bastante bien¿no?"

"Creo que si" contesto sin ocultar su alegría. "Y ahora cuéntame¿Cómo fue que tu y Doppler terminaron juntos?" preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

Amelia soltó una carcajada y comenzó a contar desde la partida de su amigo en el viaje hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos.


	5. La Invitación

**La Invitación**

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Amelia terminó su historia.

"Me alegro mucho por ti" dijo Arrow.

"Gracias, en verdad" contesto con una enorme sonrisa. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que ambos no se reían tanto.

"Y¿ya conseguiste nuevo Oficial?" preguntó Arrow justo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Amelia tardó un momento en contestar. "Hace una semana contraté a alguien. Aún es joven, pero se esfuerza mucho" dijo con la taza de café entre sus manos, "Ya no me permitieron seguir viajando sola" y dio un trago.

"Y no deberías hacerlo" le reprochó "es muy peligroso, sobre todo para una dama".

"¡Ah, por favor Arrow! Ya soy una niña grande, puedo cuidarme yo solita" le contesto en tono desafiante.

Su amigo río para luego miró por la ventana. Estaba muy oscuro y comenzó a preocuparse por el regreso a casa de su amiga.

"Amelia es muy tarde"

"Oh, es verdad" dijo sin preocupación alguna y dio un pequeño sorbo a su café.

"No debí quitarte tanto tiempo" se puso de pie "permíteme acompañarte a tu casa"

"No te preocupes" miró su reloj. "si no estoy en casa a las 9:30 Delbert vendrá a buscarme, sabe en donde estoy, por lo que tengo al menos una hora más".

"Por favor Amelia, evitémosle esa molestia a tu marido y…"

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Delbert. Aunque el sentimiento de odio por parte de Arrow hacía el Cánido había desaparecido por completo, no puedo evitar una breve oleada de celos cuando Amelia se acercó a recibirlo con un tierno beso en los labios.

"Cariño" dijo Amelia tomando la mano de su esposo. "¿recuerdas a mi Primer Oficial, el Sr. Arrow?"

Delbert quedó boquiabierto. Le tendió la mano mientras Amelia contaba como había ido a dar a ese lugar. Arrow lo saludó con una cordial sonrisa.

"En verdad me alegra que este a salvo" dijo muy contento.

"Muchas gracias, Dr."

"Cariño" dijo Amelia a Delbert. "¿Qué te trae por aquí tan… temprano?".

"Oh, vine a traerle un sobre a Sara. Me pidió que lo recogiera en el correo". Justo en ese momento Sara salía de la cocina, por lo que sacando el sobre de su saco les dijo: "si me disculpan, tengo que entregar esto" y fue hacia la señora Hawkins.

"Efrán" dijo Amelia mirando a su amigo. "¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes".

"No, no Amelia, en verdad no quiero molestarlos. Además, aquí estoy muy bien".

Delbert se acercó a ellos. "Creo que terminé aquí" dijo acomodándose los lentes.

"Yo también ya termine, amor" le dijo Amelia con una sonrisa.

"Entonces¿nos vamos?".

"Creo que si".

Arrow se sintió un poco incomodo al ver (nuevamente) esas miradas, pero estaba muy feliz de ver a su mejor amiga tan enamorada.

"¡Tengo una idea¿Por qué no vas mañana a visitarnos, Efrán?" le pregunto Amelia sacándolo de sus pensamientos "en realidad me gustaría hablar largo y tendido contigo, además de presentarte a la familia"

"Claro. Ahí estaré Amelia" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien" dijo ella y se acercó a darle un abrazó "entonces nos vemos mañana" y volvió al lado de su marido, quien extendió su mano para despedirse.

Arrow vio como Delbert la tomaba por la cintura y se dirigían a la puerta.

"¿Traes tu abrigo, cielo?" lo escuchó preguntar.

"No, lo olvidé en casa".

"Entonces toma" y puso su abrigo sobre los hombros de Amelia. "afuera esta hace un frío horrible y no quiero que te vayas a resfriar.

"Gracias, amor" le sonrió su esposa y luego ambos salieron del lugar.

Arrow se alegró: Amelia había encontrado al hombre correcto.


	6. La Visita

LA VISITA

Arrow se levantó muy temprano ese día. Desayunó lo más rápido posible y salió rumbo a casa de Amelia. El camino le pareció eterno, estaba ansioso por llegar y conocer a la familia de su amiga.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa le abrió la ama de llaves. "Bienvenido, Señor Arrow. La señora lo espera en la sala, acompáñeme, por favor".

Arrow la siguió. Quedó boquiabierto con lo enorme que era la casa, con todos y cada uno de los detalles y con la perfecta armonía que se percibía.

Llegaron a una habitación de paredes rosas, en el techo un dibujo perfecto del cielo con blancas nubes y un hermoso candelabro. Había también una enorme ventana frente a la puerta desde la cual podía observarse el jardín y la chimenea se encontraba encendida.

Amelia estaba sentada frente a una mesita y recibió a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa. Arrow se sentó frente a ella.

"Me alegra que vinieras, ¿Quieres un poco de té?" dijo sosteniendo una tetera de porcelana.

"Si, muchas gracias" y tomó una pequeña taza. "tu casa es enorme".

Amelia rió. "Gracias, aunque legalmente aún es casa de Delbert. Yo solo vine a invadir, por así decirlo".

"Ya veo. Y reforzaste la invasión al traer a tus hijos" comentó haciendo que Amelia soltara una estruendosa carcajada.

"Lo siento mucho" se disculpó ella y luego dio un sorbo a su té tratando de disimular el sonrojo.

"No tienes de que disculparte" dijo tratando de entrar en confianza "¿creí que ya no hacías caso a los tontos modales?"

Ella solo sonrió. "Eso era antes" en su voz podía apreciarse algo de tristeza. "ahora voy a grandes y elegantes fiestas con gente importante. Delbert me dice que sea yo misma, pero hay veces que me obligo a guardar mis comentarios"

"¿Y Delbert que dice sobre eso?"

"¿Delbert?" Amelia hizo una breve pausa. "Se enoja. La semana pasada la esposa de un senador hizo un comentario bastante grosero sobre la Armada" recordó Amelia molesta.

"¿Y luego?" preguntó ansioso "¡No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hiciste a esa pobre mujer!"

"Me quedé callada" dijo de golpe. "el resto de la noche Delbert estuvo enfadado y cuando volvimos a casa, que por cierto fue temprano, comenzó una acalorada discusión sobre mi comportamiento no solo de esa noche, sino en todas las fiestas anteriores".

"¿Y que fue lo que más te molesto? ¿Cómo te sentiste en ese momento?" preguntó él con toda tranquilidad.

Amelia lo miró atónita. "¿Y tu quien rayos eres, mi psicólogo?" preguntó enfadada.

Arrow dio un suspiro de desesperación. "Algo te molesto y quiero saber que fue, es todo"

"No entiendo por que se molesto por mi comportamiento" dijo resignada.

"Bueno, quizás siente que no te estas comportando como la mujer de la que se enamoró" dio un trago a su té

"¿Tu crees que sea eso?"

"Bueno, a mi me gustaría que el mundo conociera a la mujer que amo tal y como es".

Amelia lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual, apenas se dio cuenta Arrow, trató de esconder. "Y dime Efrán" dijo pasando su dedo por el borde de la tasita. "¿Hay alguna… ejem, dama que quieras presentarle al mundo?"

Arrow casi se atraganta con un pastelito de limón. Sintió un extraño calor recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. "Emm. No, no para nada"

"Mentiroso" dijo Amelia con una enorme y acusadora sonrisa. "No te creo"

"¡P-pero es la verdad!" los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en él.

"Si lo hubieras dicho sin ahogarte, sonrojarte y tartamudear… te daría el beneficio de la duda"

¡Vaya que si era una mujer perversa!

"Hace algo de calor aquí, ¿no crees Amelia?"

"Anda, ¡escupe su nombre!" dijo levantándose de la silla apoyando las manos en la mesa y acercándose a su amigo.

Estaba tan cerca que apenas lo dejaba respirar así que sucumbió anta la presión. "Ángela" dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. "su nombre es Ángela"

Amelia complacida volvió a su asiento y se sirvió más té. Arrow sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo y se la ofreció a Amelia, quien la tomó y contempló.

"Mmm, ¿Quiénes son ellas?"

"Mi esposa Ángela y mi niña Feliscia" contestó en voz baja.

Amelia lo miró sorprendida. "¡Wow! ¡Te casaste!" y volvió a ver la foto. "son hermosas Efrán. Ambas" y le devolvió la foto. Tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias" dijo a la vez que guardaba la foto. No se veía muy contento.

"¿Qué suceda Efrán? ¿Todo esta bien con tu familia?"

Él se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana. "No lo se Amelia" y dio un largo y profundo suspiro. "Creo que yo soy el del problema".

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó preocupada.

Él se dio media vuelta y dijo muy serio. "Yo no la amo".


	7. Confesíón

**CONFESIÓN**

"¡Efrán!" se levantó Amelia muy asustada "¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Quieres?"

"No Amelia, no es una estupidez. Yo no me case enamorado y ella lo sabe"

No podía dar crédito a sus oídos. "Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"No lo se" dijo algo desesperado. "Creo que me dio miedo quedarme solo" miró a su amiga a los ojos y algo dolido agregó "Confundí el amor con la compañía"

"¿Y que dice ella?" preguntó con tono suave.

"Nada, solo sigue amándome y haciendo todo lo posible para que yo le corresponda"

"Pero, ¿y la niña?"

"Creí que haría mejorar nuestra relación, pero no fue así: solo me robo el poco amor que sentía por Ángela"

"Efrán, ¿tu quieres a la niña?" preguntó ella con cautela.

"Ahora eres tú quien pregunta estupideces" dijo algo ofendido. "Amo a Feliscia , ¡Ella es mi vida!" gritó enfadado.

"Lo siento mucho Efrán" y retrocedió asustada.

Incluso Arrow se sorprendió de su propio comportamiento. "Amelia discúlpame" dijo tomando su mano y jalándola hacia él. "No era mi intención asustarte. No se que me pasó" y se abrazaron fuertemente.

"Esta bien Efrán. Te comprendo"

"Muchas gracias" dijo muy conmovido

"Tranquilo, tranquilo" le susurraba Amelia mientras Arrow paseaba una mano por su espalda.

Estuvieron asi un rato hasta que una vocecita los hizo separarse. "¿Mami?"


	8. Cosas de Niños

**COSAS DE NIÑOS**

Al separarse vieron a una pequeña niña frente a la puerta. Era idéntica a Amelia (incluso tenia el mismo lunar que ella) solo que con dorada cabellera.

"Mami, ¿Quién es ese señor?" preguntó la niña con recelo.

"Ven aquí, cielo". Dijo Amelia. La niña corrió hacia ellos y su madre la alzó en brazos. "Él es un amigo. Se llama Efrán" le explicó con tono maternal y luego se dirigió a Arrow con una enorme sonrisa "ella es Rose, una de mis niñas".

"Mucho gusto, Rose. ¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa?"

La niña le sonrió "Gracias" dijo tímidamente

"Cielo, ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas a tus hermanos?" dijo Amelia y después de que la pequeña asintió la bajó para luego mirarla alejarse.

"¿Y como te ha tratado la maternidad?" le preguntó Arrow.

"Oh, ¡Es maravilloso!" dijo con gran alegría. "no lo cambiaría por nada".

"Lo dices muy convencida, ¿estas segura?" dijo bromeando.

"¿Ya no recuerdas lo que sentiste al saber que eras papá?" le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"Como olvidarlo…"

"¿Nos hablabas, mami?" preguntó desde la puerta un pequeño cánido.

"Así es. Pero vengan acá" les apremió su madre. "niños, el es Efrán Arrow, un muy buen amigo mío".

Arrow los saludó con la mano y después de un par de segundos de silencio una gatita de cabello oscuro (la misma de la ventana) preguntó: "¿Usted iba con mamá en el viaje al Planeta del Tesoro?"

"Así es" respondió el amablemente

"¿Y usted que hacía?" fue el turno del cánido.

Amelia abrió tremendamente los ojos.

"Yo era el primer Oficial de su madre".

"Niños basta" apresuró a decir Amelia.

"Entonces" dijo pensativa la gatita de cabello marrón. ¿Usted es el muerto?"

"¡Victoria por favor!" dijo Amelia bruscamente. Todo quedó en silencio.

"Si, el muerto soy yo" contestó Arrow con una sonrisa divertida.

Amelia se sorprendió. "Lo siento Efrán, lo siento mucho" se disculpó ella.

"No te preocupes. Así son los niños" y le guiño un ojo.

"Ahhh…" fue todo lo que respondió la pequeña.

"Déjame te presento a los niños" dijo aún nerviosa. "Ella es Catherine" y señaló a la gatita de cabello oscuro, largo y lacio. "le encanta participar en toda actividad que tenga que ver con prestar ayuda, no importa si es a animales o plantas. Esta es Rose" y sonrió la gatita de cabello dorado, un poco más corto que el de su hermana y hermosos bucles caían en sus hombros. "A ella le encanta el ballet y es una excelente bailarina" luego agregó en un susurro "además de tener unos modales excepcionales". Señaló a la gatita de cabello marrón. Ella, al igual que sus hermanas tenía los ojos esmeraldas de su madre, pero sin duda era la que más parecido tenía con Amelia. "Ella es la indiscreta Victoria" dijo mirándola acusadoramente, pero la niña levantó la cabeza con orgullo. "le fascinan los deportes, y su favorito es molestar a sus hermanas" y Victoria sonrió triunfante. "Por último esta Derek, el más grande aunque solo unos minutos" dijo señalando al pequeño cánido que era idéntico a Delbert. "Le fascina la lectura y es muy curioso, aunque se mete en el doble de líos que las niñas" lo miró pensativa unos segundos y agregó "a decir verdad, comenzó a creer que es el líder de la tropa cuando de problemas se trata".

"¡Wow!" dijo Arrow "aquí tienes de todo, lo pensaron muy bien antes de hacer el pedido ¿verdad?"

Amelia le dio un codazo.

"Pero a los bebés no los trae la cigüeña" dijo el pequeño Derek y sus hermanas le dieron la razón. "Cuando los papás…"

"¡Niños!" gritó Amelia "por que no van a jugar x ahí" les dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Adios" se despidieron los niños de Arrow.

"Hasta luego" les dijo él.

"Fue un placer" dijo Rose antes de salir de la habitación.

"Tus niñas son encantadores" dijo entre carcajadas "¡Y muy listos!"

"Si, demasiado" contestó Amelia en voz baja.


	9. Despedida Inigualable

**Una disculpa a todos, se me había pasado subir el último capitulo (¡¡que pena!!), pero aquí esta para todos aquellos que al menos se dan un vuelta por mi fic, ¡¡Muchas Gracias!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**DESPEDIDA INIGUALABLE**

Después de varias horas riendo y conversando Arroz miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea: eran las 6:30 pm, faltaba una hora para su partida.

"Amelia" dijo después de un suspiro. "Me encantó volver a verte, pero tengo que irme"

"Permíteme acompañarte" dijo inmediatamente "No será ninguna molestia" aclaró y su amigo sonrió.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras vieron que Delbert corría de un lado a otro por el vestíbulo.

"¿Sucede algo, cariño?" preguntó Amelia.

"No encuentro mi billetera y ya se me hace tarde para la conferencia" dijo mientras revisaba los cajones de una pequeña mesita al lado de las escaleras. Se detuvo repentinamente y miró a Amelia y su acompañante. "Señor Arrow, disculpe que no lo haya saludado, es solo que he estado algo ocupado".

"Oh, no se preocupe, Amelia me comentó que trae un proyecto importante entre manos, algo de… ¿una estrella?" trató de recordar.

Delbert sonrió. "Mas o menos. ¿Ya se va?" preguntó.

"Si, mi nave esta por despegar"

"Ya veo, pues espero que tenga un buen viaje y vuelva a visitarnos pronto, que aquí será siempre bienvenido"

"Es usted muy amable, doctor" contestó con una sonrisa.

"Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que encontrar esa billetera".

"Amor" dijo Amelia tranquilamente. "¿Ya buscaste en…"

"¿el buró de la cama? Ya. Busqué tres veces ahí y no esta" La interrumpió. Amelia caminó lentamente hacia él. "Busque en el último pantalón que me puse, en mi escritorio e incluso pensé que estaría ente le montón de libros que use para la investigación pero tu ya los ordenaste, ¿no la viste por ahí?" hablaba muy rápido. Amelia se paró frente a él, metió su mano en la bolsa de la chaqueta de Delbert le mostró la billetera.

Delbert sonrió. "Muchas gracias cielo".

"No hay de que. Ahora corre que se te hace tarde" dijo ella dulcemente.

"Nos vemos más tarde". Se besaron amorosamente y después de tomar su maletín Delbert se fue.

Amelia quedó embelesada mirando hacia la puerta. Arrow aclaró su garganta tratando de llamar su atención. "Lo siento" dijo ella un poco apenada. "No solemos hacer eso frente a los invitados". Arrow sonrió, se colocó su saco y salió.

Mientras caminaban hacia el puerto espacial conversaban alegremente de pequeños temas para los que no habían tenido tiempo. De pronto un mezcla de preocupación y culpa se apoderó de Arrow: había buscado a Amelia con un propósito, el cual, aun no llevaba a cabo.

"¿Efrán? ¿Me estas escuchando?" preguntó Amelia sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, ¿Qué me decías?"

Amelia quedó un poco extrañada. "Te pregunte la edad de tu esposa y tu niña".

"Oh. Feliscia es de la edad de tus niños y Ángela tiene la misma edad que tu".

"Mmm, entonces aun es jovén" dijo con una sonrisilla pícara.

Ya estaban muy cerca del puerto y la tarde comenzaba a caer. Debía decírselo pronto.

Arrow se paró en seco y jaló la mano de Amelia antes de que ésta se alejara más.

"¿Suceda algo?" preguntó su amiga.

"Si. Tengo algo importante que decirte"

Amelia se paró frente a él. "Pues… adelante".

Arrow no sabía por donde comenzar. "¿Recuerdas mi problema con Ángela?"

"Si" se entristeció un poco. "Quisiera poder ayudarte…"

"No tienes que hacerlo" levantó el rostro de su amiga obligándola a mirar sus ojos. "Creo que se cual es el problema. Veras, tiempo atrás conocí a una chica encantadora, una gran amiga la cual, después de un tiempo terminó enamorándome. Yo no me di cuenta de esto hasta que por azares del destino (y la culpa de un agujero negro) nos separamos trágicamente".

A Amelia le dio un vuelco el corazón. "¿De que…?" pero Arrow puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola callar.

"Pensé que no la volvería a ver. Luego conocí a Ángela, quien tenía un cierto parecido con aquella vieja amiga. No se si por miedo a quedarme solo o un mágico hechizo en sus ojos me llevó a pedirle matrimonio. Creí que ella llenaría ese vacío de mi corazón; el vacío que aquella mujer me dejó. Ángela me entregó su amor por completo, ¡e incluso me dio una hermosa niña! Pero creo que no podré permitirle entrar a mi corazón hasta que saque de él a ese viejo amor". Hizo una breve pausa para percatarse de que por las mejillas de su amiga corrían a toda prisa varias lagrimilla. "Amelia, estas ocupando el lugar de Ángela".

Amelia rompió en llanto. "¡Perdóname por favor, perdóname!" Arrow abrió sus brazos para refugiarla en ellos. "Yo no quería, en verdad. No sabía".

"Esta bien, tranquila". De pronto la calma lo inundó. Se sentía tan bien que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Miró a Amelia y mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas le dijo. "Gracias"

Amelia paró de llorar. "¿Por qué?"

"No me lo tomes a mal, pero al ver lo enamorada que estas de tu esposo decidí ya no "gastar energías" pensando tanto en ti y utilizarlas para tratar de comprender mejor a Ángela".

"Entonces" dijo tímidamente. "¿Vas a olvidarme?"

"¡Claro que no! No podría hacerte eso, así que seguiremos en constante contacto".

Ahora Amelia sonrió. "Te voy a extrañar".

"Y yo a ti. Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas, Amelia, pero sinceramente no creo que te haga mucha falta".

"¡Todos a bordo!" gritó el capitán.

"Tengo que irme. Espero volver a verte pronto" dijo Arrow.

"Eso tenlo por seguro" y se abrazaron fuertemente. Arrow dio media vuelta.

Pero una pequeña duda (quizás era el disfraz de una esperanza) llegó a Arrow. Se volvió hacia su amiga. "Amelia, ¿en verdad eres feliz?"

Ella sonrió. "Mucho. ¿Y tu?"

Le devolvió la sonrisa, se colocó el sombrero y emprendió la marcha.

Amelia se quedó un momento mirando al barco perderse en la oscuridad y a las miles de estrellas tintinear.

**FIN**


End file.
